Bastrop County, Texas
Church in Bastrop]] is located on the courthouse grounds.]] Bastrop County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of 2006, the population was 71,700. Its county seat is Bastrop . Bastrop County is named for Felipe Enrique Neri, Baron de Bastrop (he was actually a commoner named Philip Hendrik Nering Bogel wanted for embezzlement in his native country of the Netherlands), an early Dutch settler who assisted Stephen F. Austin in obtaining land grants in Texas. (See List of Texas county name etymologies.) Boundary Changes From January 8, 1836 to December 13, 1837, the Municipality and County of Mina consisted of parts of present day Mason, Kimble, Llano, Burnet, Williamson, Gillespie, Blanco, Comal, Hays, Travis, Caldwell, Bastrop, Lee, Gonzales, Fayette, Washington, and Lavaca counties. On December 14, 1837, the Second Congress passed legislation changing the geographical limits, creating Fayette County, removing Gonzales and Caldwell Counties from the boundaries and, five months later, added parts of Kimble and Comal Counties. On December 18, 1837, Sam Houston signed an act incorporating the town of Mina and, on the same day, changing the name of the county and town of Mina to Bastrop. May 24, 1838 to January 24, 1840, shows the borders of Bastrop County to contain parts of present day Blanco, Burnet, Williamson, Travis, Hays, Comal, Caldwell, Bastrop, Lee, Gonzales and Fayette counties. From January 25, 1840 to January 25, 1850 the border changed to almost it's present size with a small portion of Lee, Williamson, Caldwell, Gonzales and Fayette counties included. TxGenWeb Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.84%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 290 * State Highway 21 * State Highway 71 * State Highway 95 * State Highway 304 Adjacent counties *Williamson County (north) *Lee County (northeast) *Fayette County (southeast) *Caldwell County (southwest) *Travis County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 57,733 people, 20,097 households, and 14,771 families residing in the county. The population density was 65 people per square mile (25/km²). There were 22,254 housing units at an average density of 25 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 80.24% White, 8.79% Black or African American, 0.70% Native American, 0.46% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 7.60% from other races, and 2.15% from two or more races. 23.98% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 20,097 households out of which 35.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.50% were married couples living together, 10.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.50% were non-families. 21.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.77 and the average family size was 3.23. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.00% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 31.30% from 25 to 44, 22.90% from 45 to 64, and 10.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 105.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 104.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $43,578, and the median income for a family was $49,456. Males had a median income of $32,843 versus $25,536 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,146. About 8.40% of families and 11.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.40% of those under age 18 and 13.30% of those age 65 or over. Historical Research Bastrop County has several societies and associations dedicated to preserving historical information and sites. Communities Cities *Bastrop *Elgin *Smithville Census-designated places *Camp Swift *Circle D-KC Estates *Wyldwood Unincorporated areas/Historical Communities * Alum Creek * Bateman * Butler * Cedar Creek * Colorado * Dixon Prairie * Hemphill Prairie * Jeddo * Jenkins Prairie * Jorden * McDade * Kovar * Paige * Red Rock * Rockne * Rosanky * Ship's Lake * Togo * Utley * Upton Education The following school districts serve Bastrop County: * Bastrop Independent School District * Elgin Independent School District (partial) * McDade Independent School District * Smithville Independent School District (partial) Transportation As of 2010 Central Texas Airport is under development in Bastrop County."New corporate center, airport announced." KXAN. Tuesday October 19, 2010. Retrieved on November 5, 2010. Miscellaneous topics Recreational facilities *Bastrop State Park *Buescher State Park Filmography Several Hollywood feature films and notable independent films have used locations in Bastrop County. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Bastrop County, Texas References External links * Bastrop County website * * Bastrop County TxGenWeb website Category:Counties of Texas Category:Bastrop County, Texas Category:Established in 1836